Trapped by gravity
by otukogirl2005
Summary: The androids have been destroyed by Gohan's mirai kibito, but other troubles arise on the horizon in the future timeline
1. Default Chapter

**Trapped by Gravity**

Author's note: this is the sequel to my one-time favourite gohan/trunks fanfiction of written by Queen Yozokuna

The Androids were finally gone, thanks to Gohan's mirai kibito.  Now the earth is safe.  Or is it?

            The sun was setting just beautifully at 7 in the evening.  Perhaps, as Gohan looked on, _the_ only beautiful sunset he had ever seen.  The light, dreamy colours of purple and light pink hues sprawled lazily across the clouds as if a painter was painting this in his sleep.  A slight breeze caused Gohan's hair to sway to the left a bit and the scent of a chicken pie drifted to his nostrils, making his stomach growl fiercely in protest of the lack of food.  However, he wasn't concerned about that as his thoughts consisted mainly of the man who had changed everything from that morning.

            _"If you go now to the city, then you will be killed," was Trunks' blunt reply to Gohan's questions and confusing expression.  Gohan's mouth literally dropped down to his chest, agaped at the disbelief of the unexpected and horrifying revelation.  How did he know about the future?  Unless he really was Trunks, there was no way this man could have preordained his future.  The son of Goku straightened and set his jaw straight to look at the man standing before him right in the eyes, to see if he was telling the truth.  The determination in the blue shades of the eyes was unshakable and his hair smelled of his friend's, Trunks.  Exactly.  There was also the ki, which felt so familiar, so distinct that if he had been a little bit younger than he was now, then it could have been Trunks himself.  This man was telling him the truth. Yes, there was no question about that, now that he investigated and deducted the possibilities that it couldn't have been him._

_            Trunks' hard glare softened and he offered his hand, saying gently, "let's go and find some shelter.  It would be raining soon."_

_Gohan nodded but did not accept the offered hand as it was just his way of moving his hands whenever he would speak to someone.  Gohan followed the lavender-haired saiyan to a dilapidated warehouse on the corner of Jorka Street.  The city itself was rotting away, abandoned by its usual inhabitants due to the horrible reign of the androids, 17 and 18, who, or rather, which, both loved wreaking havoc and destruction on the already weakened planet.  When they arrived there, Trunks' eeys suddenly shone as if he's having a case of an  eye disease, belladonna, just now.  Without warning though, there was a blast that distracted both men and a cackle echoed around them._

_            "Androids, again…" moaned Gohan, whose feelings of just having one moment of rest were broken.  A slim, blonde-haired young lady whose beauty belied her strength and cruelty, peered at them the way an eagle peers at its prey.  Another figure was standing beside her, arms crossed over his black sweatshirt with a scarf around his slender neck, also stared at the two saiyans with that hungry, predator glare in his eyes._

_            "18, looks like we broke up their little gathering," that figure said, chuckling softly but deadly.  18 reappeared at Trunks' side, touching the clothes of him and his face contemptuously yet also with a hint of wanting him at the same time._

_            "He has better clothes this time."_

_            "Good," Trunks said suddenly.  He took 18's arm and swung her hard.  The action caught her completely off guard and her body was flung harmlessly into the sky.  17, instantly sensing a fighting spirit within the purple-haired teen, rushed to Trunks and grabbed his throat.  Gohan let out a desperate cry and swung a leg at the android.  A dull thud was heard and a scornful voice replied, "is that the best you can do?" before there was an energy blast and a scream of pain becoming more faint with more distance.  Trunks' eyes showed fear and 17 assumed that it was because of his fate in 17's hands, not about Gohan._

_            "I'm going to enjoy this," the male android whispered in Trunks' ear, grabbing the man's crotch.  With disgust, Trunks flared up to a super-saiyan and knocked 17 out with a rapid blow to the neck.  Losing no time, he flew up and shouted, "final flare!!"  A concentration of yellow energy traveled to the focused spot in Trunks' hands and with a war cry, he let go, letting it destroy the android before he could even perceive what was going on.  Before the energy blast reached the android, Trunks teleported to wherever Gohan was and picked the unconscious figure off the ground near one of those skyscrapers that were reduced to a pathetic heap of rubble.  18 was there in time to see the whole place go up in bits and pieces.  Her eyes widened in disbelief as she knew that 17 was gone.  That feeling in her heart and system vanished forever.  Those bastards!  They'll pay for this!!  She thought with a vengence.  Then she thought of something.  That guy, the purple-haired one and Gohan, they seemed pretty close.  Maybe I could target one of them to get the other.  Then it's killing two birds with one stone._

_            She flew at top speed to go looking for one of them.  Yet she found both of them on a ledge nearby, one of them apparently trying to revive the other.  Yes, this is perfect, she said to herself mentally.  She stood still in the sky and concentrated on building her energy.  But before she could release, Trunks was in front of her, holding something in his calloused hand, rough from the years of hard training both here and in the past.  She grunted and spat out black blood.  She vainly tried to put her hand on his chest so she could blast the hell out of him but the sword had plunged right through her main source of power.  She was blacking out and felt no pain when Trunks blasted her to bits._

Gohan remembered the way Trunks told the story of his timeline to him after he went back to the way of consciousness.  The twin sets of pearly tears running down his cheeks when he said those words that struck his heart most effectively, "you were dead and the only thing that kept me alive was this, the hope of seeing you again.  Maybe not in my time but perhaps in another."


	2. Chapter 1: The Coming of Dawn

**Chapter 1: The coming of Dawn**

                _17 took a step forward, his eyes settling on Trunks' fear-filled eyes. 18, his twin sister wasn't there with him but 17 was strong enough to deal one saiyan by himself, and easily._

_                His hand reached for the boy's chin and he chuckled maliciously as he forced the boy to kiss him. Trunks protested and wanted to scream. He stepped on the android's foot so hard, 17's mouth let go, and he growled with frustration._

_                ' Protest, you may, but you can never do anything to me! Gohan's going to die and then I'll have you myself without any trouble,' He said coldly, approaching Trunks, who backed away into a dark, forgotten corner, scared as the shadow towered over him, threatening to do unspeakable things to him. He tried to escape but there were not outlets. 17 had made sure there was none. The young lavender-haired saiyan let out a scream as the male android raised a hand and an energy ball protruded out of his pale palm and suddenly Gohan's benign face replaced the cold, emotionless face of the android 17, created by Dr. Gero, enemy of Goku and all his friends._

_                Trunks' eyes widened even more as Gohan spoke to him in that same cold, mechanic tone and the body was still like 17's. Clad in denim jeans with two sweatshirts on, one black and one white, 17 had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and his black hair once had rested comfortable on the red scarf. Now, the hair became shorter and Trunks' whimpered in pure terror when there appeared an energy blast that could kill him._

Trunks stirred, trying to move away from that blast, trying to attempt to escape and live in peace but he could not. The blast was released and he closed his eyes and waited for death to come and claim him as he did with the civilians of earth. All too close two gentle hands shook him on the shoulders. Opening his eyes, he expected to see his mother hovering over him after his fight with the androids. Instead, he found Gohan's eyes peering anxiously over his pale face.

                'Trunks! Are you okay?' The elder saiyan had asked with deep concern showing in his voice and eyes.

The question did not reach the frightened teenager's ears for he could not believe that it was all a dream. It was so real, so vivid, and the combination of Gohan and 17 was the worse of it.

                'Trunks, are you all right?'Gohan asked again and at that point, the 16 year old burst into tears. He fell into Gohan's brotherly embrace and sobbed, letting go of his terror, his frights. Gohan stroked his back soothingly and assured that everything was all right, that most importantly, the androids were no longer in this world.

                The tears stopped and knowing by looking to the boy's mind telepathically, Gohan laid the sleeping Trunks on his side of the bed. He too went back to bed, his arm hanging over his koibito's body protectively.

                Gohan woke to someone rapping on the door quietly with their knuckles, so quietly a normal human would have trouble intercepting it; but Gohan wasn't human. Not all the way anyway. He was half-saiyan and half-human just like the still slumbering Trunks.

                He rose out of his bed groggily and opened the door. There stood an old woman with blue hair going down to her shoulders, wearing a small yellow t-shirt with white shorts.

                'Ohayo (good morning)' Bulma said in a tone of a person who's used to waking up early.

                'Ohayo, Bulma-san,' Gohan replied. He lifted his arms and stretched whilst yawning. Bulma was about to say something until she realized that Gohan was practically naked. She gave the yawning saiyan a hard slap on the cheek, leaving a faint line of blood behind.

                'Gohan! How dare you treat me with such disrespect! You are still living under my roof and I will not tolerate such appalling behaviour!'

                'Nani (what)!?! What did I do?!'

Gohan's hand rubbed against his painful right cheek, trying to make the pain subside.

                'Next time put some clothes on, young man! And don't let Trunks see you like this! I know you love each other, but that doesn't mean you can walk around butt-naked!!'

                She slammed the door right in front of the surprised 21 year old and he tried to find out what made Bulma so mad at him. _Clothes? What…?_

                His hand swept across his genitals and he realized why. _Oh shit! No wonder she was so mad at me! I better get dressed before…_ There was a soft groan and Gohan's face reddened slightly at the thought of having Trunks to see him the way he was. 

                ' Gohan…what…oh…kami! Umm…sorry!' Trunks turned round, sort of blushing, whilst Gohan silently rebuked himself for not getting dressed soon. He reached for the drawer below the picture of his family and friends, who were now gone from this world forever. Unless…Dragonballs! Yes! Why didn't he think of it before? But Kami and Piccolo were gone…that means there are no Dragonballs on earth…damn it. Wait! What about Namek? That way he could get three wishes instead of one!

                'Uh, Gohan? Haven't you finished dressing yet? You're taking an awful long time if you're not!' Trunks' opinion caught his attention and he apologized for his delayed action. Several minutes later, he said, 'okay, you can look now.'

                Trunks' face spun with an expression of relief in his purple globes, but Gohan could swear he saw a hint of disappointment fleeing on the demi-saiyan's visage.

                'I heard someone yelling at you,' Trunks said, a smile crawling on his face, 'was it Kasaan?'

                ' Yeah…she…uh…caught me at a bad time.'

The boy at first said nothing and suddenly he burst out laughing.

                'She saw you naked? Ha! Ha! Ha!'

Embarrassed by this, the taller saiyan's face went cherry red and started saying in a tone with dignity, 'well, I was tired, and I didn't _know_ that I had no clothes on.'

                Trunks was still laughing until Gohan gave him a stern look on his dark face. At that point, the laughing stopped and the 15 year-old apologized for his out burst.

                'Gomen-ne, Gohan,' 

                ' That's okay, Trunks-kun. Now, we better get up and start out training.'

                ' All right!!'

Later when both boys were fully dress and with Bulma's approval of Gohan's attempt to make up for what had happened first thing in the morning, they started gobbling down their food like their fathers before them. The old woman chuckled merrily as she remembered the way Goku and Vegeta ate before the androids came and killed them.

                'Bulma?' Interrupted a voice.

                'Huh? What?' She awoke from her ephemeral reverie to see Gohan glancing in her direction before eating again quickly.

                'I was wondering if we could go back to Name and use the dragonballs there to revive everyone killed by the androids'

                A blanket of silence covered the kitchen and for a moment time seemed to have stopped. No was moving; no one was speaking. At last, Bulma set her dishes down gently in the porcelain sink and faced Gohan. 

                'What do you think I've been doing all this time!?!!  Huh?!!!! Sitting on my butt while you two were fighting the androids.

                Gohan went red in the face again. Today is just not his day, he thought hopelessly. The younger man didn't say anything. His mind was confused. Dragonballs? He has heard a little about them: when the total of seven of them have been collected, the password given, the dragon would rise up from their gathering and give the person a single wish, but he didn't know that it could be any wish like to revive dead people. His puzzled face went over to Gohan, who saw to his shame, turmoil of anger, sadness, and at the same time, hope. That mixed expression similar to the one he wore on the day when Mirai Trunks came by to save Gohan.

                'Gohan…' Trunks began to say but a huge lump was caught in his throat and he couldn't speak to him.

                ' I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't mean to…'

Trunks abruptly left the table without saying 'excuse-me' and flew out of the nearest window to who knows where.

                ' You better come back here right this minute!! Trunks!!' She shouted angrily after him, raising her fist at her fleeing son. She gave up shouting and sighed heavily. _I'm getting too damn old for this,_ she thought, her hand pressed against her breast where her heart was. The heart beat weakly in her chest and all this taking care of the two boys were starting to become too much for her. She wanted to rest, to not do anything in the world, except, maybe, see Vegeta once again.

                A hand lay on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

                'I'm sorry, Bulma, I'll go after him and check things out. We'll be back before evening,' Gohan said with confidence. With a genuine smile the tall warrior walked out of the door close by and took flight. With a heavy sigh, Bulma sat down, too weary to even stand up anymore.

                'Oh, Vegeta, I wish you were,'

She expected a voice to speak to her but there was none. Her hands gathered to her face as she wept bitterly. _Damn those androids! They took everyone I loved away from me. Damn them to hell!_

                At the same time tears were wept somewhere in a hidden cave he and Gohan found to fight secretly. At that time they didn't want to let the androids know for sure that they were training to fight them, to let them know of their increasing power levels. Nowadays it was a place of solitude and peace.

                And that's what Trunks needed at the moment; some peace and quiet. His head stared down at the dark pool in front of him and he remembered the past vividly.

_                'You better scat, kid while you still can,' 18 said in her monotonous voice. Her hands were on her hips and her blue eyes pierced Trunks' soul mercilessly. She smiled at what she saw: fear, hopelessness and worse of all, concern for Gohan, the super-saiyan who was now fighting 17 at this point._

_                Trunks lunged a fist at her pretty face but missed. At first you don't succeed, so try and try again, Gohan told him before when they're sparring together_

_                As a result, Trunks punched her again and missed again. 18 lashed out a first and succeeded. However, she left an unprotected opening, a place where Trunks kneeded her hard in the abdomen with his knee. Shocked and angry that this little kid finally got to her, 18's came down and made an uppercut on his young face._

_                Stunned by the blow, Trunks fell backwards and could have fallen off the scaffold had it not been for 18 who grabbed his shirt. She lifted him and her eyes narrowed with the anticipations of killing him so easily._

_                'Do it! You bitch!'_

_She feigned to be extremely insulted by his words but laughed again and throwing her hand back, she created an energy ball. Gohan saw that his friend was in danger and raced to his side. He blocked 18's energy ball but 17 had his ready and Trunks was caught in the blast._

And that was all Trunks remembered until he saw Gohan lying on the ground in a dead faint with his scarred head on his outstretched arm. He remembered the dead weight of him when he carried him home and the screams of excruciating agony coming from him when he and his mother, Bulma held him down whilst the doctor tried to staunch the bleeding of his missing arm echoed in the saiyan's ears, and other screams followed his; the shrieks of everyone getting killed by the androids….everyone dying….

                Fresh tears flooded the teenager's eyes and he wept bitterly. Now, Gohan wants to bring them back. Sure he would love to see his family again, but what would they think and say about him and Gohan? What would Vegeta think of it? All sorts of possible answers came running around in his head. 'You're in love with that third-class baka's son?!' or 'You're even more of a weakling than I thought!'

                'Trunks-kun?'

A kind, deep voice made the horrible words vanish at once and the person addressed to by that voice looked up, drying his tears away.

                ' How'd you find me here?'

                ' Well, I found this place, didn't I?' Gohan laughed and then came sober again. He knelt down by his lover and made Trunks look at him by lifting his chin up.

                ' I'm truly sorry about my sudden declaration of bringing everybody back; I should have told you, but it just popped into my head this morning.'

                ' It's okay, Gohan-san. But-but…' Trunks stammered and he lowered down his eyes shamefully.

                ' But what, love?'

                ' well…us…what would they say about us in love?'

                ' Gee…um…we'll just tell them the truth, I guess. Saying nothing is as worse as lying,' Gohan sagely said.

                ' Yeah, I guess,' Trunks murmured softly.

The hand cupped the crestfallen teenager's face and his eyes stared intently at the warm, purple ones that seemed to stare back at him. No words were exchanged between the two saiyan princes when Gohan kissed him kindly on the lips. In response to this, Trunks opened more of his mouth and let the tongue wash over his and his worries. He moaned deeply as Gohan sucked on it as well as pulling him closer to his warm body.

                The elder saiyan let go but not too quickly to surprise or disappointment his koibito, who at the moment the action was carried out, opened his eyes and felt Gohan looking down at him with indescribable affection.

                ' I love you, Trunks,' the older man breathed and kissed him again, this time more passionately.

                Trunks wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling closer and deepening the already passionate kiss. It was so warm, so gently, yet so firm at the same time. He wanted to melt in his friend's arm.

                After what seemed like eternity, they finally pulled back, panting, wanting air. Trunks hugged Gohan fiercely and said, 'don't leave me, Gohan. Do not let me be like that mournful Time-traveler. Please…'

                It was almost like a plea and a promise that he had to keep but he would not keep promises that he could not keep. He bent down on one knee, took in Trunks' slim hands into his own, and gazed at the porcelain face gently and with admiration.

                'I cannot promise you that, my love. But I will always be there for you whether it be in body or soul, mind or heart…I'll always be there for you,'

                Trunks sighed gratefully. At that point, the taller man erected and held out his hand. The shorter one took it gladly and both took a deep breath before diving into the wide ocean that welcomed their bodies happily.


End file.
